The Last Holiday
by Hollister.Baby
Summary: Gabriella Montez was a normal 28 year-old. But after a little incident, She's told she only has 3 more weeks to live. How will she spend those last 3 weeks? Story taken from the movie 'The Last Holiday' Troyella and Chadpay Don't know what Genre yet!


**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated 'He's Back' yet and I'm sorry, but this is a new story I'm doing. It's from the movie "The Last Holiday" with Queen Latifah in it. I really liked this movie, and I decided to change it to HSM. So, here goes.  
**

**The Last Holiday**

**  
**Chapter 1: Finding Out

Gabriella Montez: A 28 year-old lady. She worked at a department store in New York City. She loved her job, she loved her friends and family and…she loved her life. She also loved a man with the name of Troy Bolton.

Troy Bolton: A 29 year-old man. Also worked at the department store in New York City. He also loved his job, friends, family, and…Gabriella Montez.

Gabriella met Troy when she got transferred to the same department store as Troy. They soon clicked instantly, but were too shy to admit their feelings to eachother. Chad, Troy's bestfriend also Gabriella's old high school classmate and bestfriend, badgered Troy about liking her since they first met, which was when Gabriella introduced them when she first started working with Troy. Sharpay, Gabriella's bestfriend and Chad's girlfriend, also badgered Gabriella about liking Troy. But everytime one of them said that, Gabriella and Troy would deny it all the way.

_The Last Holiday_

_BUZZ! _Her alarm clock rang on a Monday morning.Gabriella rolled over on her bed and slapped her alarm clock down with the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes and looked at it; it said 6:30AM on the dot. She groaned and got out of bed. She grabbed fresh, clean clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a shower and get ready. After she was all done, it was around 7:40. Gabriella then walked downstairs, got a bowl, a spoon, fruit loops cereal, and milk and sat down. While she was eating, she saw her 'Possibilities' book. It was a book of all the stuff she could possibly do, or have, or meet. There was a picture of a wedding picture, but she pasted on Troy and her face instead, there was pictures of food, the famous chef Gerard Depardieu, that she really wanted to meet, and there were brochures of Paris, sky diving, snowboarding, the Eiffel Tower, everything really! Everything single thing she wanted to do, was in this book and she was hoping she can do it all. When she was done, she put everything away and grabbed her jacket, purse, slipped on her sneakers, and left for the store.

_The Last Holiday_

Troy Bolton was always a morning person. It was around 7AM and he had just got back from his morning run. He took a quick, but hot, shower, changed, ate breakfast, which was toast, and headed out the door.

_The Last Holiday_

Both arrived at the same time. "Good morning Gabs" Troy said as he held the door open for her. Gabriella said good morning and also a thank you. Troy just smiled. When they got in, they saw Chad and Sharpay with Starbucks in there hands. Troy and Gabriella waved and walked over. "'Morning you guys" Chad said as he hugged Gabriella and man hugged Troy as Sharpay followed suite. Troy and Gabriella also contributed a 'good morning' also. Chad and Troy then got themselves into there own conversation as Gabriella and Sharpay got into there own.

"So, how was your weekend?" Sharpay asked as she sipped her latte. "It was fine, I just hung out with Troy the whole time," Gabriella replied, "You?" Sharpay took another sip, "It was good. Chad and I just sat around all day." After a few minutes of silence, Sharpay sighed. Gabriella looked at her best friend in concern. "Hey, what's wrong Shar?" Sharpay sighed again, "I'm just kinda pissed I guess." Gabriella was about to ask why, but then knew exactly what she was talking about. "He'll come around sooner or later. He loves you Shar, but you know Chad, sometimes he can get a bit slow…" "I know, but," Sharpay sighed again, "It's just that we've been dating ever since high school, I just don't understand why can't he just pop the question?!" It was Gabriella's turn to sigh, "I don't know Shar, I don't know."

Meanwhile, with the men, they were having the exact same conversation.

"Dude, why don't you just ask her to marry you already? You've been saying you will for the past few years. Just say it already!" Troy complained. Chad sighed, "It's not that easy. I can't just go up to her and ask her to marry me. Sharpay's more of the romantic type, she wants a candle light dinner, or a picnic, or something like that." "Then why don't you do that?" Troy asked in confusion. Chad sighed in frustration, "I can do it, but, I just can never find a good time to do it. Argghhh!" Chad sighed again. Troy just sighed also.

_The Last Holiday_

It was about 1:30PM and Gabriella was in the kitchen department answering questions people asked about. Like, the stoves, the pots and pans, the cupboards, all that. Just as she answered the last question, Troy appears behind her. She jumps, "Jeez Troy, don't do that!" Troy laughed and replied, "Sorry" "So, what brings you to the kitchen side?" Troy just shrugged, "I'm on break. I was just wondering if you would like to go get lunch with me right now since your break is in a few minutes also." Gabriella smiled, "I'd love too" Troy signaled for Gabriella to go ahead of him and she followed, but as she was walking, she didn't notice the water spill on the floor and slipped. Troy was just about to catch her, but was a bit to slow and Gabriella hit her head on the hard, wooden floor and for her, everything was black.

Gabriella woke about 15 minutes later and found herself in a wheelchair with a doctor and Troy standing next to her. "What happened?" Troy looked at her and jumped up and hugged her, "Oh thank god you're ok!" Gabriella just hugged back, loving the feeling of being in his arms. "What happened?" She asked again as troy pulled away, much to her disappointment. "You hit your head pretty hard Miss Montez, we will have to scan your head for anything serious. We just got this machine, so it will be pretty accurate. Follow me" He said as he started walking towards a room. "I have to get back to work, but I'll see you later, ok?" Troy said as he kissed her cheek and sat down. Gabriella wheeled herself into the room, and sat on the long table chair thingy.** (A/n I don't know what it's called :P)**

After they scanned and everything, the doctor was in his office with the x-rays as Gabriella was in another room. After about 5 more minutes, the doctor came in with the x-rays. Gabriella got up and noticed 2 white dots on the x-rays of her head. The doctor decided to break the silence, "I'm sorry to say Miss Montez, but you have a disease that's causing a tumor in your head." Gabriella gasped and tears started to form in her eyes, "What's going to happen?" The doctor sighed and said, "I'm very, very sorry to say, but, you only have 3 weeks to live…4 maximum." Gabriella stared at him in shock. "Three weeks?! THREE FREAKING WEEKS IS ALL I HAVE LEFT?!" Gabriella yelled. The doctor nodded sadly and apologized again before leaving the room. Gabriella just sat there on the chair, and cried. She cried till she felt like puking. She couldn't believe she was going to die in 3 weeks, or 4 if she's lucky. She was only 28 years-old for heaven's sake! 28! She didn't no how she was going to tell everyone, especially Troy-, wait, she didn't have to tell anyone. All she had to do, was atleast tell Sharpay, leave without anyone else knowing, and go off and make her 'possibilities' come true.

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter! How'd you guys like it? Did it seem kinda rushed? I'm sorry if it does, but its like…1AM right now, and I still have to wake up at like…8 to go to summer camp…soo…review please, and if you haven't watched the Last Holiday', you should! It's really good. Well, I'm gonna go to bed now.  
Thanks!**

**Love,  
Kaitlyn xoxo**


End file.
